The following U.S. Patents are hereby incorporated by reference for their teaching of language translation systems and methods: U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,865, issued to Franz et al., entitled “Method and apparatus for performing spoken language translation”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,023, issued to Bordeaux, entitled “Multi-language speech recognition system”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,584, issued to Brown et al., entitled “Speech recognition system for natural language translation”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,892, issued to Tanaka et al., entitled “Translation apparatus and method for facilitating speech input operation and obtaining correct translation thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,412, issued to Yamada et al., entitled “Multilingual conversation assist system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,920, issued to Koizumi et al., entitled “Speech translation device and computer readable medium”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,177/issued to Rondel et al., entitled “Voice language translators; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,750, issued to Frantz et al., entitled “Electronic apparatus from a host language”.
Although there have been many advances in system and software for providing language translation and learning assistance to users interested in communicating in a language other than their own, there has not been a system that can facilitate an interactive session of language translation and learning between two users. Accordingly, the present inventor has developed a system that can accommodate more than one user and facilitate an interactive language translation session. The present invention enables two users to interact and communicate using different languages, and can also facilitate learning of languages between two users. Such an advance can find use in international public settings where a language barrier exists between two users, and a translation system deemed necessary to facilitate communications between the users.